Story of My Life
by MissIndePENdent20
Summary: Oneshots in Hermione's POV. They're all in chronological order and there will be Ron/Hermione in later chapters! In case anyone's wondering, I've re-rated this T for the future chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. A Year Without Rain

**A/N: Please read, review, follow, or favorite this story. I'm always up to reading reviews and visiting profile pages! So, the chapters of this story will be named after a song in alphabetical order and the stories will be in chronological order. I hope you understood that because I didn't! The one-shots are in Hermione's POV and I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Year Without Rain**

_Beep, beep, BEEP! Beep, beep, BEEP! _I opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock with disgust. As much as I despised waking up early, I had maintained the practice of waking up at 6:30 every morning. At the edge of the clock, I searched for the date. It was June 21, the summer solstice, and I was out of my mind. Three weeks out of my fourth year and I was already bored. How is this possible? Every other Muggle child I used to go to school with would always be looking forward to summer vacation with plans to attend parties or sleep-overs. Our Hogwarts family is close, but everyone lives so far away that no one visits during the holidays.

I crept down the staircase, careful not to wake my parents, into the den. I could wait until my parents were awake to eat breakfast so we could have a meal as a family. They respect that I'm a witch and all, but I know they miss me and would prefer me to spend as much time with them as possible.

Sitting by the window, I thumbed through my assignments for the holiday, occasionally lifted my head to watch the sun rise. There weren't many of course, but I felt like I needed a reminder that magic is real and I had real friends; best friends. It seemed like forever since I've talked to them, but I guess that's real friendship if we can pick up right where we left off.

"Good morning, dear," my mother called as she reached in one of the cabinets to retrieve a skillet. "Your father will probably up in a bit, but I'm going to start breakfast."

"Mum?" I questioned. Most times it doesn't bother me, but as much as I love my parents, I still wanted to be around people who understood my life away from home. She scampered around the room, finding the right ingredients to go into an omelet.

"Yes, darling."

"Can I travel the Floo network today to see a friend?" I asked. Harry might've been out of the question, but the Weasley's were probably home today, and she didn't want to pass up an opportunity to see Ron. As many times as he'd crushed her last nerve, he was still her best friend. "I'm getting a bit lonely."

"Of course," she began. "Your father and I just need to know your whereabouts so we don't worry."

"Thanks, Mum," I said enthusiastically. I couldn't wait to see that sea of flaming red hair that I was sure to find at the Weasley's house. I only wish I had an owl so I could send them messages instead of dropping in every couple of weeks. I sprinted upstairs to my bedroom and opened my closet door to see what I could wear today when an owl with snowy tufts of feathers pecked on my window. _Hedwig! _

I was overjoyed that Harry had sent a letter, even if it was only to ask me how my vacation was so far. I decided to answer later this evening instead of now because I'm sure he would be more interested in hearing about Ron than how awful her summer holiday has been. I'm sure he gets enough of that from his aunt and uncle. I laid face down in the pillow and truly smiled for the first time in nearly a month. Knowing that I could visit Ron and send a message to Harry now and then made my deserted heart feel mended again and all felt right to me.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all those who read! The next chapter (that starts with a 'B') is in the works and should be up by tonight or tomorrow. READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Breakaway

** A/N: I hope everyone liked the last chapter! I'm going to be updating this story much quicker than my others because while these short stories are in order, they don't have to flow together like the rest of my stories. READ & REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Breakaway**

"What's it like, Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked at dinner. He had been picking me for details on how steel wool and a soapy rag cleans dishes.

"Well, um, you take the plate and rinse it off with water," I began. "And then you scrub it with the steel wool to cut the excess food loose. The soap gets the grease off and, um, you just let it dry on its own."

"Interesting, I've always wondered about Muggle dishwashing!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley chimed in from the other in of the table. "Like you even use the wizarding way!" All the red-haired children around the table broke into a grin, laughing at their mother's response.

He smiled and continued, "What about the electric washers that do it for you?"

"You mean a dish-washer?" I asked. Growing up in the Muggle world, I thought some of the wizarding terms for our objects were quite incredulous.

"Give it a rest, Dad," said Ron.

"Yeah, Dad," Fred joined. "She's only the brightest witch of her age! She can't know everything about Muggles."

"Alright, alright," he commenced.

We finished supper with a flourish of forks and a few jokes cracked by the twins.

Ms. Weasley rose from her seat at one of the head's of the table. With a wave of her wand, she had the dishes stacked neatly in the sink. "Tergeo!" she commanded and the grime was removed instantly. Mrs. Weasley might have been quick with the cleaning spells, but the cooking that everyone so dearly loved needed no assistance.

Ginny, Ron, and I made our way upstairs into what served as our living room. Fred and George Apparated back to their room just to flaunt their new ability, despite their mother's oppositions.

"So, what's it really like, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"What, cleaning dishes? Oh, it's rather-"

"No, silly," Ginny mused. "Going to school as a Muggle! Being normal."

I sighed. I hadn't been exactly popular in school. Like most young witches and wizards, things seemed to go awry when I was around other kids. I was by no standards 'normal'.

"Ginny, I spent the greater part of primary school dreaming of how I could have a happy ending," I explained.

She looked genuinely curious, but Ron looked as though he were repulsed by the idea that there were people who didn't want to associate with me. He's one to talk; when we were in first year at Hogwarts, he simply despised me. He was worse than all the other bullies back home because I had wanted to befriend him so badly.

"Why?" Ron asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well, Ronald, for the first four months I knew you, you couldn't stand to be around me," I snapped.

"Yeah, because you were a Know-it-..." he paused. "Oh."

"I guess I wanted to believe that doing so well at Hogwarts would make up for the social stigma."

Ginny looked stricken. "Hermione, that's awful," she said.

"But I found my happy ending!" I said with a smile. "I found you all."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all of my new readers. I hope everyone is looking forward to the new chapter that I'm updating in about two days! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, ETC.!**


	3. Can't Hold Us Down

**A/N: Okay, so I'll probably be updating this every couple of days so I can get this story close to being complete by the time school starts again. I plan on making 26 chapters for this story, one for each letter of the alphabet.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas, characters, or anything else of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Can't Hold Us Down**

Are we not entitled to have opinions about the Wizarding World that our generation would inherit? Are we supposed to let that old toad of a professor tell us what to do with our lives? She expected us to sit quiet, believe all the lies the Ministry has told so far, and ignore any sign of danger we might run across. But according to her, there was no danger, no You-Know-Who, and no reason to ever defend yourself.

Harry and Ron had previously agreed to start an organization to educate ourselves and anyone else who wanted to join in a real Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It had helped, knowing that there would soon be a place where we could receive a proper education and speak freely.

"She doesn't even respect that we have thoughts!" Ron said incredulously. We had had a rant session while we were waiting for people to show up for our sign ups for what we were calling 'Dumbledore's Army'.

"I know!" I replied rather loudly. "She was on Neville's case yesterday just because she thought she saw a wand sticking out of his bag."

"Was it?" he asked.

"Of course not, he's not thick. She saw the edge of a book and freaked!" I exclaimed.

"Merlin, I wonder what she's so worried about," he said sarcastically. "It's like we're practicing magic on our own."

I stifled a laugh. Ron could make the direst of times fun by procrastinating. Harry was sitting beside us, tapping his feet out of impatience and worry that someone might overhear us. I don't suppose it was helping with Ron and I broadcasting to the world that we couldn't stand our Ministry appointed teacher.

As I was thinking of the bad things that could happen to the three of us because of an innocent conversation, Dean, Ginny, and Neville arrived. They were succeeded by Fred, George, and Lee.

I whispered to Harry, "It looks as if we might have a large turnout."

"How am I supposed to teach these people?" he asked with a look of panic on his face. "There are sure to be more to come! How do people in charge normally act?"

Luckily, Ron came to my aid before I could say anything stupid that might make him want to back out. "Harry, stop worrying, you're a natural leader! And if you keep talking like that you'll run everyone off, so shut your trap."

He couldn't finish with the finesse he had started with, could he? To console him, I added, "You'll do great, you'll see."

He nodded as Ron and I gave each other shaky looks, wondering if his confidence would let him do this. He definitely had the capability and I was sure he could but in this moment, I knew that nothing, nothing could hold us back from this.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you liked this, you can do me a favor and hit the cute little review button to tell me what you think, or follow or favorite this. I'm looking forward to updating again soon, but for the rest of today, my time will be occupied by beta-reading for Fantabulasogurl's 'Royal Mistakes'. It's a great Percy Jackson story, so please go check it out if you will. **

**See you later,**

**Sunny!**


	4. Dark Side

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy, because it's about to get good! READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in association with Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dark Side**

"Well at least I don't pretend to be self-sufficient!" Ron bellowed. "I know I can't relate to Cho, but how in bloody hell do you think you can?"

"I guess I have sympathy, Ron! Can you get that through your thick skull, or is kindness too hard to understand?" I shouted as I stormed out of the common room, up the stairs, and into the girls' dormitories.

I laid face down on my pillow and screamed into it. This entire argument was my fault.

It certainly couldn't have helped Harry. Giving him a headache on top of the hormones from kissing Cho wasn't the best thing for us to do, but neither of us could stop fighting long enough to pay attention to how he felt about his best friends' quarrel.

I slowly composed myself and deemed my attitude worthy of an apology to Ron.

As I was descending the staircase, I saw that the common room had been all but deserted. Fred and George had abandoned their game of Exploding Snap and Seamus was on a coach at the back of the room frantically trying to finish a Herbology essay. All the while, the person I was looking for was sitting next to the hearth, waiting for me.

"Ron, what are you doing down here?" I asked.

"I could ask the same of you," he replied with a smile. I rolled my eyes, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I came to apologize," I admitted.

He looked shocked. "What do you have to apologize for?"

"Because I picked a fight with my best friend."

"Hermione, I'm the one who needs to apologize!" he exclaimed.

I sighed. "Did you think about what's going on in Harry's mind now? He's probably cursing both of us now for not paying him any nevermind."

"You're right," he said. "I'm an insensitive git."

"You're not the only one because I need to 'sort out my priorities'," I quoted just to see if he realized he said that to me years ago.

He grinned and replied, "Well the first should be to go make it up to Harry, and that goes for both of us." He rose from his spot on the floor, offering to help me. I followed him up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, thankful there was no curse against the opposite gender on it as there was in mine.

"You two kiss and make up?" a sarcastic voice said as we entered.

"Something like that," we said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Hit the review button and tell me! I'd like to thank all of my new supporters because I'm always in the mood to read a review and check out a new fan's profile! Just in case anyone's wondering, the reason I put the last bit in there was because I wish that the sarcasm Harry always used in the books like 'Oh, you don't have to call me 'sir', Professor.' had made it to the movies. PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!**

**Sunny!**


	5. Everybody's Got Somebody But Me

**A/N: First, I would like to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this. I greatly appreciate everyone's contributions. Second, I apologize for the wait on my update. I promise it'll be worthwhile because I was away writing future chapters H, I, and O. I've wrote those because school will start again all too soon ****and I know I won't have a lot of time to write. So why not speed up the process and work on future chapters too? :) I hope everyone enjoys chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Everybody's Got Somebody But Me**

"Geminio!" Ginny shouted as she bolted upright and spilled her ink and books all over the floor.

"Get some rest, Gin," I advised.

"I can't," she groaned. "I've got to clean this ink stain and finish reading this!"

"Calm down," Harry said. "Let me help with the stain."

She stopped scrubbing the spots on the floor and began to pick up her books, making room for Harry. It looked like a caring gesture, but I knew enough to think he was doing it out of kindness instead of lust.

"I can't get a moment's rest during the day," she sighed. "Umbridge seems to think if I get anymore time to myself, I'll pull something worthy of Fred and George."

I smiled slightly to myself as I watched the scene between them unfold. It seemed surreal that anybody could have a happy relationship anymore. Then a scary thought hit me... could it just be me?

I took a good look around the room. It seemed like everyone else had someone on their arm. Trying to avert my eyes, I began to scribble on my Potions notes.

Doxy eggs, fairy wings- My eyes fluttered back to Harry and Ginny again. Despite the rigorous cleaning, that seemed to finally be helping, they seemed to be having fun.

I was ready to open my mouth and suggest going to the kitchens to get some vinegar to help, but then I thought if one of them had wanted to speed the process up, they would have pulled out their wands by now.

Dragonfly thoraxes, flying seahorses- I snuck another glance at them, wondering what Ron would think of his baby sister and his best friend. He'd surely be in a fit by now, although it would probably be hysterical to watch. I sighed to myself as I turned back to my notes and began to scratch the quill over parchment again. Finally, I somehow seemed content with being the only one without somebody; except for Ron, of course.

* * *

**A/N: My apologies for the short chapter; I do hope everyone who reads this will review and tell me what they think (maybe about the adorable thought for an ending?). Thank you to all my followers and favorites, they are welcomed as well! Again, I'm sorry for the wait, but the updates should be faster now.**

**Sunny!**


	6. For the First Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: For the First Time**

Breathing heavily, I hoisted Ron off the thestral and onto the ground. I threw his arm over my shoulder to pull him up to the hospital wing if necessary when Neville, completely pale with a bloody nose, offered, "Need a hand?"

"Thanks," I grunted, gasping for air as he took Ron's other arm.

Dumbledore had somehow lifted the jinx put on me as soon as Harry was attended to. I was only guessing, but a Confunding Charm had probably been used on Ron and Luna had mumbled something about brains attacking back at the Ministry. That might explain all of the splotched, raw marks, but brains out of a body? None of this made sense.

Why Dumbledore had chosen Harry, Luna, and Ginny to stay behind and be transported to Hogwarts later was especially confusing.

His eyes were half-open and I could see his blue pupils shaded by a haze that reminded me of the clouds before a rainstorm.

"You can always find me necks to you," Ron murmured. At this Neville and I had a struggle to keep quiet while listening to Ron sing a Wizarding love song; subconsiously. "Necks to you, mmm."

When we finally reached the hospital wing, he was only humming, but it seemed like a torturous test of patience for me not to laugh.

"Good gracious, whatever has happened to this lad?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Several Confundus Charms?" I suggested. "And a few blisters, here and there."

Her eyes widened at the sight of him and set straight to work hurrying Neville and I out of the chambers as she prepared magical remedies from her storage cabinet.

"I'm going to go back to the common room," Neville slurred, his eyes closing for several seconds longer than usual. Seeing him this tired made me realize just how worn out I'd become.

"Okay," I agreed. "See you in a bit, then." I was determined to stay, even if it meant getting no rest and not seeing Ron until morning.

Minutes turned to hours, and those hours felt like an eternity. Just as I stopped pacing and slid down the wall, ready to fall asleep myself, Madam Pomfrey opened the large, wooden doors beside of me to inform me that he was allowed visitors now.

Hearing those words urged me out of my slumber, with the help of adrenaline, enough to propel me through the doors and to the bed on the far end. His eyes were completely closed, either sleeping or trying to.

"Miss Granger, you have ten minutes."

I tried to register her words, but before I could, she briskly walked into her living quarters, only to shut the door gently and lock it.

Smiling, I pulled up a chair and looked down at Ron. His blisters were healed, although they were likely to leave a scar later, and he was relaxed enough to be freed of the Confundus Charm.

"'M fine, 'Mione," he uttered under his breath. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I replied as I trailed the chair closer and rested my head on his shoulder. For the first time tonight, I was able to let the exhaustion overtake me.

* * *

**A/N: Does that make up for the shortness of the last chapter? Anyone mind saying what they thought of our fluffy little ending? Any suggestions for the next chapter? I'll never know if you don't hit the review button and tell me! I hope you liked it because there's more where that came from... ;)**

**Sunny!**


	7. Glowing

**A/N: This will be the last chapter set in 'Order of the Phoenix', and I promise the next few chapters will have Ron/Hermione in them. Please review, review, review, they are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Glowing**

I winced at the screaming pain in my side. Instantly, I could tell I was in an awkward position, so I raised myself up into a sitting position to find myself still in a chair next to Ron in the hospital wing. Looking behind me I saw Ginny, with her ankle lifted above her, and Neville, who apparently returned to mend his broken nose.

Blisters; hospital wing; a burning sensation in my chest; the Department of Mysteries. All the memories came rushing back to me as Ron opened his eyes and leaned up as though he were waiting on me to get up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," he said quietly.

"You didn't," I replied. "My chest-"

I didn't finish my sentence for he suddenly seized me into a hug. Under normal circumstances, the gesture would be welcomed, but the pressure made the pain in my ribs explode again.

"Ron?" I cried, breath shortened in panic.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I- ah- em-," I choked out. He loosened his grip and pulled away, seeing what was wrong.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, you're as pale as a ghost!"

I whimpered as the pain radiated through me. When my eyes began to blur with tears, I bit my lip and watched Ron's figure throw the covers back and sprint to Madam Pomfrey's doorway.

_Thump, thump, thump!_

"Whatever is the matter at this ungodly hour of the morning? The students aren't even awake yet!"

_Thump, thump, thump!_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she shouted as she strode out to inspect whatever damage had been inflicted to the room while she slept.

I was still shaking as she came to have a look at me. "What in the name of Merlin's happened to her?"

"Burning- chest-," I gasped. She rushed to her pantry and grabbed a squat, black bottle sitting on the edge.

"Drink this, m'dear. It should kill the pain," she began. "As for the internal injury, you'll need a few fresh concoctions from Severus, no doubt."

After gulping down several swallows, I struggled for air as I handed the bottle back to Madam Pomfrey. She turned to face Ron as she said, "You are free to go, Mr. Weasley. As for you, Ms. Granger, I'm afraid you'll be in the infirmary awhile."

"B-but," I sputtered.

"No, no, no, this kind of injury requires my full attention and my _best_ antidotes," she concluded.

I thought it useless to argue. I felt lousy and tired, despite the sleep I just awoke from.

"Then I'll stay," announced Ron.

Of a million people, Ron would be the only one I could imagine staying with me in the hospital wing, recovering from an illness I didn't know existed.

"Fair enough," she replied. It was unlike her to be so agreeable. "After all, you did save the girl's life."

"What?" Ron stammered as soon as the same words came from my mouth.

"You saved her life, lad," she started. "The spell cast upon Miss Granger causes an internal pain undetectable to the naked eye. It is probable that she could have died had you not notified me as soon as you did."

"Wouldn't someone notice her bending over in pain?" he spat.

"Yes, of course, but as time goes on, its symptoms become more elusive and I would have thought it to be something else."

"I thought Dumbledore cured me last night at the Ministry," I said.

Madam Pomfrey began searching through drawers and cabinets. "That I know nothing of, but you will most definitely need a remedy soon. Here, these will do until I can contact Severus."

With this she handed me two glass phials full of a white, milky substance. I eyed it suspiciously, wondering what on earth could make it have a fishy odor, before drinking them both to find the taste just as displeasing.

"I'll be back in a bit, m'dears. You'll need your rest, Miss Granger, I recommend you do so," she ordered as she hurried out the double doors.

I sat on the bed Ron was occupying minutes before.

"Sorry for getting you landed in here like this, but I'd like to keep my best friend around awhile," Ron said, almost daring me to laugh.

"It's fine," I replied, rising to pull him into a menace-free embrace. "How do _you_ feel? _You're_ the one I dragged to the hospital wing unconscious, singing 'Necks To You' last night."

"I was singing?!" His eyes widened into absurdity. The expression was absolutely priceless, causing me to finally laugh for the first time in days.

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU to my wonderful reviewers for giving me the idea for this chapter. You are appreciated!**

**Sunny!**


	8. Heart Attack

**A/N: For all those seeking fluffiness, you've come to the right place!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All the rights go to J. K.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Heart Attack**

"Did he use Peruvian Darkness Powder?" I asked.

"Mental, I tell you," Ron muttered under his breath. "What's Peruvian Darkness Powder?"

"Your brothers sell it," I replied.

"That'd be why I know nothing of it," he said blatantly.

I grinned. "It causes a distraction so people don't notice you doing anything you're not supposed to. It means Harry's up to something."

"Mental," he repeated. "We're not even at Hogwarts!"

I didn't notice what else he was saying for watching his hair ablaze in the sunlight. It was rare that I took the time to study at his entire face, but between the adorable blue eyes and the inviting laugh lines when he smiled— What's wrong with me?

Since when did I believe Ron was adorable and inviting? Come to think of it, he was rather charming... Snap out of it, Hermione Granger! Never think of your best friend that way again!

"So what d'you make of the shop?" I asked, trying to lessen the tension that I was suddenly feeling.

"Let's see, Fred tried to sell me a box of Skiving Snackboxes for double the price," he started. "I tripped down the stairs and crashed into Lavender Brown, caught Harry staring at love potions, and Malfoy ruined the plans for the rest of the day."

By the end of his tale, I was bursting in a fit of laughter. "You can't p-possibly have experienced all _that_ in one day!" I exclaimed through bits of snickers.

"Oh, yeah," he beamed. "Look who's got the emotional range of a teaspoon now?"

This only made me laugh harder. "I'm just saying I don't know how you managed to hold back a smirk!"

At this he finally cracked, "Imagine what Harry'd be doing with a love potion?"

"Or what you were doing flailing over Lavender?"

"I _tripped_ for Merlin's sake!" he cried sardonically.

I blushed and retorted, "An _honest_ mistake, of course." When did I start thinking this way? We only started a conversation and I'm already acting jealous of a girl he so much as mentioned.

I stared out the window, gazing at the beautiful countryside. I could get used to living there; looking at the horizon every day, watching the stars at night. Maybe a cottage by the edge of the wood—

_Zzz!_ I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Ron's snores. I snickered to myself as I turned back to the window, this time changing focus to watch Ron instead of the meadows. His flaming hair was sticking up on end worse than Harry's because of the static and his mouth was hanging wide open. The scene was so endearing to look at, I took my trunk out of the overhead cabinet to pull out a blanket to cover him. He squirmed into another position as the remains of a smile lingered on his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: If you liked, please follow or favorite. For anyone who likes this story, be sure to check out my new Harry Potter story, 'Playing with Fire'. Please do me a favor and review!**

**Sunny!**


	9. If I Were a Boy

**A/N: I'm** _**so**_** sorry for being away for so long, but beta reading and cleaning are time consuming. Anyways, I promise that if you stick around, you'll enjoy this chapter and the others. There will be many more to come... :)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: If I Were A Boy**

This is my fault. There hasn't been anything I haven't shared with Ron since we became friends, and the first secret I keep, he goes off snogging that _girl_. It played over in my head like a broken record.

"Weasley is our king!" cried Fred. The rest of the room was chanting his name in enthusiasm. After all, he had stalled the other team's scores until the Snitch was found.

That's when I saw what everyone was so worked up about. He was snogging Lavender Brown on top of a table. My hands felt limp at my sides, my legs were glued to the floor, and for once, I was at a loss for words.

I tore my eyes away, wanting to storm out of the room and run away from it all. After I was out of the common room, I sprinted down the staircases, not caring who I was caught by or what could happen. I guess I got my priorities straight.

That made me think of Ron again. Why can't I get him out of my head? Everyone else could let go of the people they fancied, but I can't think of Ron as just a friend when want him to be more than that.

I want to hold his hand when he's down about a Quidditch mistake, laugh with him when Harry doesn't bother dragging a comb through his hair of a morning, and above all, I want to have a first kiss with him. All of those dreams had slid down the drain with my tears.

What if I was in the reverse situation? Your best friend shows no love interest for you, constantly finding something to bicker at you about for the past six years, and suddenly, someone comes onto you, wanting nothing more than to snog you. Wouldn't it come natural to snog her back?

I'm being selfish, I know, but I wanted him to myself all hours of the day even if it's for nothing more than to be my best friend. I mentally groaned, _'When did life get so complicated?'_

I can't pretend that I'm better off without him anymore. _Perfect timing, 'Mione, _a voice in my head said. It was my own thoughts, of course, but it sounded like Ron. I don't even know if they're dating or not, and I feel like I'm telling him goodbye for the rest of my life. _Guess you didn't get your priorities sorted, after all. 'S a shame, really, you'd have been great._

Don't get me wrong, I'm fine with talking to myself and having time to think. I've done it since I was a child and no one wanted to play with me because of the sorts of 'accidents' that seemed to happen around me. But I absolutely draw the line when it's Ron Weasley speaking my thoughts inside my head.

It's not like that git would understand what's going on in my head, anyways. He'll be the death of me, I swear.

* * *

**A/N: My apologies for it being short, but I can give you a spoiler and say the next three chapters are set in sixth year, so you'll get your fix. Thank you for everyone who's stuck with this through my break, but I hope you do the honors and review for me.**

**Sunny**


	10. Just a Fool

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry Potter. It all belongs to the brilliant mind of J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Just a Fool**

"How'd you find me?" I asked. "I could've been anywhere."

"When in doubt—"

"Go to the library."

He grinned. It's been my motto of sorts for years, but I hadn't really thought Ron or Harry had bothered knowing it.

"And it wasn't exactly easy, finding you in a place this size, holed up in the back corner," explained Ron. "Didn't really know how big this place was."

"Honestly, have you ever been?"

His hands were in his pockets with his hair ruffled like it used to be. "No, been a bit busy with the snogging as of late." Was that regret I detected?

"Oh, _don't_ remind me of that insufferable girl."

"Really not that bad once you get to know her," he tried as he sat down next to me on the love-seat.

"I'd rather not," I retorted hotly and closed my book. If he's going to be there, I might as well enjoy it. I inhaled every inch of him; exactly what I've smelt in Potions class every other day. Amortentia.

We'd definitely stopped being so careless around each other since Lavender came about. After a long evening's homework or something that required thinking or studying, it used to come natural to lean on his shoulder until it was time to go to bed. I missed the days when I could hug him when I wanted and not be conscience about who was around.

Come to think of it, I miss the days when I could hug him at all. It seemed like he was farther and farther away from me every day.

I drew my knees to my chest as I asked, "What do you smell?" _Just great,_ I thought. _You start thinking something about Amortentia, and_ that_ comes out._

"Smell what?"

"In Potions," I said quickly, wanting to move from the topic I accidentally initiated.

He must have caught on that I was talking about a love potion because he replied, "That'd be Mum's bacon."

"Of course," I rolled my eyes. "Food."

"There's something else _too_," he added defensively.

I taunted, "Let's hear it, then."

Just then, a familiar voice squealed, "Ron, I was wondering where you were." Lavender, of course. More like wondering what we were talking about because you stalked him here. "I was going to find you and see if you wanted to come back to the common room and study," she offered. Wait for it, there was the giggle.

I looked to my left to see Ron, frantically trying to evenly distribute his hair and make it neater.

"Er, sure," he replied. "See you later, Hermione."

I've been foolish, thinking something would've happened. I'll admit, it burnt me down, watching him take off without hesitation. So much for Gryffindor pride. When I knew they were gone, I pulled out my book again, but before I could even open it, the cover was splashed with tears.

I'll take what I can get, even if it's only secondhand to Lavender.

* * *

**A/N: 'Keep Calm' because Ron's second Amortentia scent is the perfume he got Hermione for Christmas in fifth year. Just trivia, of course, and I thought it would do good to make an appearance. Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Sunny!**


	11. Keep Your Head Up

**A/N: Okay, so this part happened in the book, but the dialogue is twisted around because I don't have a copy of the book near me and it's what I always thought would have went on in Hermione's head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Keep Your Head Up**

Pardon the language, but what the _hell _were they discussing? Ron was lying in a hospital bed, unconscious and no one's telling me anything. The only thing they should be discussing is how he's going to make it out of this alive.

"Christmas gifts," I muttered bitterly.

No one else cared to look because they were all talking about some stupid Christmas present given to Professor Slughorn. Honestly, who cares?

His breathing picked up pace and it dawned on me he could be waking up. He still had his eyes closed, of course, but still no one noticed. What was it with these people _today?_ I mean, even Harry and Dumbledore are talking rubbish.

That's when I heard it: the dreadful, high-pitched voice that could only mean Lavender Brown had arrived.

I clenched my fists and turned to face her. Oh, the fake consideration, sometimes it takes everything in me not to slap the woman.

"It's alright, dear, he's just asleep," McGonagall consoled. I felt like screaming, 'No, he's not asleep! But you obviously wouldn't know that because you've paid him about as much attention as a bit of dust on the floor!'

Then Slughorn chimed in as well saying, "Mr. Weasley will be fine in a couple of days. Ingested a bit of poison last night, though. Rather nasty sight if you ask me."

So that was the deal, now? I sit by his side all morning without question, desperately wanting answers that never came, but the minute this girl walks in, everything's handed to her on a silver platter. Life is so unfair.

"I'm here, Won-Won, I'm here," she squealed.

I thought of mocking her, but decided against it. That's definitely beneath me. But then again, Ron has dated this mental person for the past several weeks. Suddenly, she looked up at me, as if she was just now noticing I was here.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded.

"I might ask the same of you."

"I happen to be his _girlfriend_."

"I happen to be his— friend."

I fumbled because I was distracted by the mumbling beside me. It was inaudible for sure, but I couldn't tell if Ron was semi-conscious or he was doing this on purpose. I opted for the latter.

"He senses my presence," she said matter-of-factly.

I bit the inside of my jaw to keep from laughing or snorting. If I tried either one, I was afraid it might come out as both, and I'd have made a fool of myself in front of all the professors. I forced myself out of my thoughts when I felt blood rushing to the spot on my cheek that my teeth had clenched.

"Er-my-nee," he uttered. I figured that the reason he made an effort to feign sleep was just to rid himself of Lavender. I instinctively grabbed his hand. I'm not really sure what came over me to do it. Maybe it was for good measure or impulse, I really don't know. The rest of his murmurs were impossible to decipher, but it seemed to do the trick because Lavender bolted from the room in a frenzy.

People were muttering behind me, but I no longer cared. Ron was alive and didn't want to see Lavender. Life might just balance out after all.

Later, when the professors had moved their gathering from the hospital wing to a study and Harry had left for Gryffindor Tower, I remained.

Except for dinner, I'd been there all day. After about two hours of boredom, I drove myself even further into insanity by constantly counting things. Such as how many times Ron's smiled in his sleep or the number freckles on the bridge of his nose.

Sometime in the late afternoon, I convinced myself I'd gone mad, and stopped for a time to watch the rays of light being cast from the window twinkle and fade away as the sun set. As the sun slowly disappeared, Ron was slowly waking up, and as soon as night fell, he was awake.

"What happened to me? Where am I? What— Hermione," he slurred, becoming more and more panicked. He calmed down a bit before asking, "What happened?"

"Well, no one's exactly told me," I admitted.

"No, no, no, no, no," he moaned.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I drank— er, ate a love potion. Meant for Harry, I think. I don't know who it was from, but I remember Harry taking me to Slughorn's last night," he explained.

"D'you remember anything from this morning?" I asked.

"This morning? No," he answered. "Why?"

"Lavender stopped by," I said quickly. If he really didn't remember any of that, why did he say my name? My heart sped up as I added, "Just about everyone's been here, actually."

"How long have you been here?"

"All day," I replied as I felt my cheeks grow warmer.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, did you eat?" he asked.

"Honestly, the first thing on your mind is always food."

He scowled and argued, "Is not, now answer the question."

"Of course I've eaten, but all of this coming from the person whose love potion smells like bacon—"

"Bacon sounds nice," he agreed.

"When it's cooking? It just makes popping noises."

"No, I mean having some bacon right now sounds nice." I froze mid-conversation, not able to find the right retort to say. His face broke into a grin and laughed as he said, "Hermione Granger, speechless: now that's a first."

"Shut up," I said as I laid back in my chair.

"Bacon, remember?"

"Can't you wait until morning?" I asked.

"'Course not, it's bacon and I've been in this bloody bed for the past day or so with nothing to eat."

"You'd better be worth this," I sigh as I head for the door. "If I get caught, it's _going _to be your fault and you _will _here about it."

"I thought I was a bad influence on you," he said as I eased through the doors and slipped down the hall, headed toward the kitchens.

* * *

**A/N: In my opinion, 16 year-old Ron and Hermione just don't have heart to heart talks after they've been arguing (they just don't), but I do think they would have a conversation just to get back to regular friendship after Lavender. So, what do you think? Hit the little review button and tell me because I love reading comments! Thanks to all who read, I'll see you in a few days.**

**Sunny!**


	12. Long Live

**A/N: So, I got a question regarding whether Ron was lying or if he really didn't remember saying Hermione's name in his sleep. I've always imagined that he really didn't remember, but Hermione thought he was awake. Then later when she had time to dwell on it, she would realize that Ron wanted to subconsciously see her. If anyone else wondered this, you can thank finchelromionelover for inquiring.**

**I'm sorry for the wait, but here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Long Live**

"Go on upstairs, dear," Mrs. Weasley instructed. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," I replied as I grabbed my trunk to pull it upstairs. It was heavy enough, but I hadn't packed for school, I had packed for survival. Finally, on the third landing, where Ginny's room was, I paused on the staircase to listen.

"Shut up."

"C'mon, just take it."

Both Weasley voices for sure. One was Ron, and the other was Fred, no George. I couldn't tell to be honest, but I knew it was one of the twins. What were they discussing? Were they trying to test some new Wheezes products on him? If that's the case, I need to get him out of there. It wouldn't be the first time someone's sprouted a cat tail or whiskers trying to help W.W.W. I left my trunk outside the room and made my way up the stairs.

"Got everything you need to know, mate," George said. Or maybe it was Fred? I flipped around the edge of the door to see which one it was, though it wasn't as if I could tell by sight either.

Immediately, I saw Ron slide the book under the covers in a flash. I decided not to question it, I could snoop later. After all, I'd be spending more time in this room in the next few weeks anyway.

"See you later, Ronniekins," the twin said as he slipped out the door.

"Was that—?"

"Fred," Ron explained.

"Oh, what was he doing up here?" I asked. "I thought he might be trying to experiment on you with some new Wheezes product or something."

"Well, they're wanting to know if they should start selling books in their store or not, and they're doing some stupid survey and giving away a copy of one of their books," he explained. Fred and George selling books in a joke shop? The idea was mental, but then again there have been many occasions I thought they _were _mental.

"Never thought I'd see the day they'd sell books in their store," I remarked, slightly amused.

"Never thought I'd see the day they'd ask someone's opinion," he snorted. "But they're not books meant for _studying _if you know what I'm saying. I mean, I suppose you could study them, but they're quite foolish."

"A book? Foolish?" I scoffed. "I don't believe in such things."

"Hermione, the titles are something like, 'Just Go With It' or 'Fair Payback'," he complained. "It's nothing to do with anything useful."

"Let's see, then. As I recall, you took part in their 'stupid survey'. What did you pick?" His face flushed as he grabbed the book hidden under the cover to hand it to me. I read the binding as my mouth formed into a wide smile. I will _never _let him live this down. "Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches? You're letting Fred and George give you dating advice? You see, this is why you and Harry usually let me make the decisions."

"Well, I haven't even opened it, I don't really know if it's any good or not," he said defensively. Did that mean he was going to try it out? Oh, this is rich. Like Ron _needs _dating tips. He might need a complete guide on how to tell when your best friend's in love with you, though. He was completely thick. Didn't he see how jealous I was of Lavender? "I'm going downstairs. Mum's fixing stewed beef tonight. Can smell it from here, I tell you."

I rolled my eyes as he walked out of his room. I made no delay in getting a quill with some ink. He won't even know the difference if he's really never opened it. I decided to read the first few paragraphs and maybe make some notes. I could obviously use some help. Maybe it applies unisexual and can be used on wizards too.

_Chapter 1: Friend or Girlfriend?_

_The first question asked in every wizard's mind: Will she stay my friend or will she be my girlfriend? It's fairly obvious that this question can drive a man insane trying to find the answer. Instead of going to strenuous measures and embarrassing yourself, take the safe route and know the signs! _

All through the chapter, I marked through the margins my opinions of the chapter, making it look as though a part of the book. Many of them I made to rhyme, such as the lecture on making the right decision on flowers.

_Roses, a must on any first date, though lilies are not a distaste. _

Around chapter four, I finally put the book down, determined to finish it later. I walked out on the landing to see my trunk next to Ginny's door, right where I left it. I sighed, jogging down the staircase, ready to begin work on organizing the necessities for the hunt I knew was to come.

* * *

**A/N: While we're in the process of thanking people, we**** can also thank my art and design instructor for teaching me that 'the only limitations to your imagination are the ones you put on yourself'. Meaning that instead of complaining of too much algebra homework, I'll get it done and write for you. Thank you as well for supporting this fic!**

******See you later,**

******Sunny!**


	13. Me Without You

**A/N: A big shout out to one of my best friends who introduced me to tobyMac. He's not on fanfiction, even though he reads them, so I can't give you a pen name. :(**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Come dance with me," he said. It was more of a demand than an offer, but I was desperate to get away from the tension at the table.

I clasped his hand in my right and walked on the dance floor. He somehow looked almost relieved that I'd accepted. The band playing the melody were grinding away at the fiddle and the other instruments. In fact, I believe a string or two had been broken from the strenuous use and not magically repaired yet.

I looked up and for the first time since Mad-Eye died, Ron was genuinely smiling. His eyes shone sparkling blue and reminded me how much I've missed them. So many thing have happened since I've seen his dimples show from grinning so much... I completely lost myself in the moment, letting the music carry me away with Ron.

My mother always said that a key to a man's love was his smile. The problem was that every time Ron smiled, I'm the one who falls in love. Forget about love, you're about to start a Horcrux hunt. There's no such thing as love.

After whirling around and around the dance floor for a few moments, the song abruptly ended and changed tempo.

This one was slow and easy, flowing through your ears like— well, magic. There was no magic involved of course, but music was a magic all on its own. It can sweep you off your feet, taking you to another place and time and make you feel the lovesick sting in your heart of a lost loved one.

I was drawn back to my senses by Ron putting his hand on my waist. Then I slid my hand along his shoulder, making sure not to let on that I could stay content like this forever.

My hair was probably a mess, the curly strands coming down in disarray. I moved my hand from his shoulder to put them back where they belong and hopefully restore some of its neatness when Ron spoke up.

"You should leave it like that," he suggests.

"Ron, it's a complete mess, I need to fix it."

"C'mon, 'Mione. Lighten up, you couldn't get anymore perfect." This had happened a lot lately. Ron would make an offhand comment and I would take it to heart, going mad for him again. I relented and slipped my hand up to his neck. After a few moments, he legitimately asked, "When are you going to learn to take a compliment?"

I shrugged. "I guess I'm just not used to it."

"Then let's practice," he said with a grin, spinning me out. "Would I even be alive without you?"

"No, but neither would I," I countered as I twisted back in. "You saved my life when I was twelve, so technically you saved yourself."

Ron sighed. "You're supposed to learn to take a compliment," he chastised. "Not defend them. And you've got to admit you, Harry, and I couldn't have lived without each other." I shut my eyes. Everything he said made me think of the days to come. "Hermione, I didn't mean-"

"We still can't."

He lifted his arms to pull me into an embrace. I enjoyed not being able to see anything for a few moments, getting away from the world through Ron. _Stop thinking about it, Hermione._ _It's not going to happen, he's just giving you a compliment and you go off and turn it into something dreadful._

"You're still the best person anyone could meet."

* * *

**A/N: Before I finish this chapter, I have to let you guys know... My home room teacher is a Potter with bright red-hair! The HP references are awesome in her class, but I'm pretty sure she's heard it all by now. Anyway, thank you to my followers, favoriters, and especially the reviewers. Please let me know what you think could happen in the next few chapters!**

**Sunny!**


	14. Never Grow Up

**A/N: The next chapter is currently in the works and will be up in a day or two. Sorry for the delay, but I can only work on the weekends! :( Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Never Grow Up**

"But what if-?"

"Hermione, no," Ron insisted. "I'm not dead. Neither are you and neither is Harry. No ifs, ands, or buts. Got it? We're all alive and we're all together."

I nodded. We all would've died today several times over. We were all at the wedding. What if there weren't so many Order members there? We were on Tottenham Court Road. There was a good chance the Death Eaters followed us there. We were in the coffee shop. What if Harry was a second late in deciding to throw that Stunning Spell in Dolohov's direction? If a second in time had gone differently we were, without a doubt, dead.

"It's just that..." I hesitated. "We've grown up too fast, Ron. Harry's had this thrust on him. We've been scared of this happening for so long, when this has finally happened we really didn't know what to do..."

"Listen. We knew the risks when we signed up for this," he whispered, so as not to wake Harry. "As far as anyone knows, I'm on my deathbed with spattergroit. You packed for nearly everything, didn't you? Okay, you've erased your parents' memories. You don't exist in the Muggle world anymore. I know this is complicated, but we knew exactly what to do. We're better prepared than you think."

I didn't speak for a few moments, watching the fan beat its wings slowly. I'd decided to turn it on just so I'd have something to stare at as insomnia kept me awake.

"I don't have this in my blood," I admitted.

"What d'you mean?" asked Ron. "You're still a witch, even if you are Muggle-born."

"It's not that. You and Harry have family that have fought for this cause, that still do. It's in your blood to rebel, not mine."

He thought about it for a minute, knowing I have a need for logical information, not just guesswork, before replying, "Who's the only person in this world daring enough to keep that bloody reporter locked inside a jar as a dung beetle for a year? Or Confund a person in the middle of Quidditch trials without anyone noticing?"

I stared at him. "How do you know about that?"

"I was trying out for Keeper, remember? Of course I was watching Cormack. The only person on the bloody pitch who could do that was you," Ron said matter-of-factly.

I half-heartedly smiled and sighed. "But there's just a part of us I feel like we can't get back, you know?"

"We were a bit ignorant at the time," he agreed.

"Ignorance is bliss. And we didn't get enough of it."

I was suddenly aware of all of my surroundings. The clock on the wall, ticking much too slowly for my taste. It sounded a bit haunting. The overhead fan, harmonizing with the clock. Even Harry's light snoring was keeping time with the melody. "I never thought this day would come, either," Ron said quietly. "I just always imagined it would turn out like it did last time. A miracle would happen and he'd be gone for good."

I fidget in my position on the couch. I can't get comfortable with all this talk of You-Know-Who, it makes my skin crawl and fidget without my consent. Unfortunately, when I threw my arm off the side, hoping to cool myself down enough to relax, I hit him in the chest. Ron jumped. Damn it, why can't I ever do anything the normal way, adjusting the covers to get comfortable?

"I'm sorry." My hand jerked back in an instant, landing on his arm. Well, at least I didn't strike him again.

"'S okay, I can't exactly get used to all of this either," he said, pulling back his arm and reaching for my hand.

Just like old times. Before I started acting strange around him in fourth year. Before I realized I looked at him as more than a best mate. Before Lavender. Before any of the things in our mad lives happened. We were just old friends having a sentimental conversation. I'd never really been sentimental with Ron before, though. It was new and inviting. I closed my eyes as he held my hand. This bliss is better than any ignorance. It's something I've wanted to do for such a long time now, I thought I'd never see the day it actually happened.

"It would've been nice if we'd never grown up," I whispered, feeling strokes between my thumb and forefinger.

"Who says we have?"

* * *

**A/N: I won't ever know any of your thoughts on it if you never tell me, so if you liked it, you can follow or favorite. And review either way, because I love comments, constructive criticism, and ideas for later chapters.**

**Have a nice day,  
Sunny!**


	15. O'Children

**A/N: So this is titled after the song Harry and Hermione dance to in the movie because this is the chapter Ron is Splinched. Anyway, to the story...**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: O'Children**

I panted as I rolled over on the leaves. My muscles were sore from the overuse today and lack of sleep. I felt water squelch between my fingers. What was wet? It was almost sticky.

Leaning forward to inspect, I— Ron! What's wrong with him? I racked my brains, trying to think of what could have happened. He's just lying on the ground, bleeding; I've got to do _something, _anything to help him. His shirt is drenched in blood on the sleeve, so not knowing what to do, I took his shirt off. It's probably the first time I've had that thought with no qualms about it.

The deepness of the wound made my head spin. I couldn't think of what to do next. It was definitely a Splinch, but I don't know how to treat that. Should I wrap it in something or heal it with magic? If I tried healing it with magic, I could accidentally make the incision deeper. The way I'm trembling, I'd probably make it worse than that.

"Hermione? Where are we?" Harry asked, jarring me into my senses.

"The forest the Quidditch World—"

"_Ron_," he said incredulously as he adjusted his glasses again.

My hands were still shaking as I cried, "Harry, the essence of dittany. It's in my bag."

I touched the rim of the wound, trying to clean up the excess blood. My eyes filled with tears as I realized Ron could lose an arm or worse, die. Witches and wizards have died from Splinching before. He'd be lucky if he just lost a limb.

Harry came back with the dittany and tried to hand it to me, but truth be told, I couldn't see a lick.

"Unstopper it for me, will you?" I asked. I groped for the small bottle and grasped it, pouring its contents where I was sure the wound was.

His face relaxed as he came to. "Where... where are we? What happened?" Harry and I looked at each other, thankful he was alright, but also laughing at him for asking the obvious. Honestly, he could be so obtuse sometimes. Then realization struck him full force: he's injured. "Oh, bloody hell, how did _this_ happen?"

"Splinch," I replied. His eyes widened and tried to embrace us both in appreciation, but was unsuccessful when he discovered the pain in his arm. "I'll make you a sling, but you'll still have to be careful."

"More dittany?" offered Harry.

"No," I answered. "I could use one of your sweaters and the tent, though."

"Tent?"

"The bag."

"The bag?"

"Yes."

He trudged over to the bag once more, putting the closed dittany back and beginning to retrieve a shirt and a tent. I jumped into action, pulling out my wand. I'd almost forgot that we no longer had the protection of the Fidelis Charm. We'd need anti-Muggle, Disillusionment, and many, many other spells to keep us safe here.

By the time I was through with them all, Ron was asleep... or passed out. Harry was now finished with setting up the tent, forgotten to get Ron a sweater, and had made himself comfortable enough to doze off too. I walked back outside, glimpsing Ron shirtless again. Normally, my heart would swell with lust, but now it was only resentment for what I'd done.

Feeling guilty, I covered him in a quilt just in case Harry didn't wake by nightfall to help me move him. If I tried to now, I'd wake him and put him in more misery than he already was. I took a walk to the boundaries, thinking it might help me clear my head.

I glimpsed back at his seemingly lifeless form. All it took was one look from his wound to my hands covered in dried blood, Ron's blood, and I vomited on the spot. This was entirely because of me. I'd almost killed him. If I'd only had better concentration, he wouldn't be in pain.

"Scourgify," I said weakly and the leaves shuffled and returned to normal.

Not only did I throw up, I cried, shaking in my squatted position on the ground. I should just be thankful he's alive, but we wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me. We could be at Grimmauld Place with Harry sound asleep upstairs, Ron dozing off occasionally in front of the hearth, and me, there to cover him up when he finally fell asleep for good. Not from being knocked unconscious from the pain I'd inflicted.

I sniffed, steadying my breathing and dried my eyes. It was evening now and I still hadn't cleaned my hands. Between the shaking and the lack of water, it made it nearly impossible. Besides, I don't think anything could get it out from under my nails. I'll just have to let them grow out like that.

There was even a stain on my Ministry outfit. Everything here reminded me of what I'd done to him. Forgive me, Ron, forgive me.

* * *

**A/N: Any questions or comments about the story can go in the review section below. You and your enthusiasm really mean a lot to me, so please read, review, follow, and/or favorite! My next update will probably be late in the week, but until then...**

**Read on,  
****Sunny!**


	16. Pictures

**A/N: If anyone thinks this moment fits well with Ron/Hermione, I encourage you to look up the song Pictures by Terry McDermott, the song that this chapter is named for.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Pictures**

"What's wrong? Hermione, tell me what's wrong!" Harry demanded, shaking me awake. "Hermione!"

"What?"

"You were thrashing around in your sleep. Is it...?" he trailed off as I nodded.

"He's hurt. I know he is."

"But Hermione, _he_ walked out on _us_, remember? He's fine," he said simply, shrugging off all the doubt in the statement. I can't do that. I have too much doubt; the dreams aren't helping. "Probably staying at the Burrow by now, I haven't seen him on the Marauder's Map."

Exactly. He's not on the Marauder's Map. That's what worries me. The Burrow's under careful watch, he's not thick enough to go there. He's out there. In the woods, lost, alone, and to his thoughts. That was the way he wanted it, right? A life without Harry and I.

"You don't understand," I replied weakly.

"Then by all means, Hermione, _help_ me understand."

I sighed, sitting up in bed and tying my hair off. He's not going anywhere. "In these dreams, he's always an inch away from death. In every possible way. It just scares me because we've always been there to help each other out of spots like that. I've never had to think about it before because we've all been together. D'you know what I mean?"

Harry nodded. "I've had dreams like that about Ginny. Neville, Luna, everyone really. I feel like it's my fault, this mess we're all in. If it weren't for these damn Horcruxes, we wouldn't have to be here."

"I know," I said quietly. "It's all in my head, but I can't shake the feeling that we'd die without each other."

"We will," Harry said as I noticed his throat constrict. "You can't leave me. Please don't shut me out." His eyes were filled with tears, but he was too proud to let them stain his cheeks.

"Harry, this isn't your fault."

"I know it's not my fault, Hermione, but I've let it happen." He still contained the dam in his eyes, though how he controlled it, I don't know. "Look, take this."

He stood up and retrieved what I think is a sweater from his rucksack. "What are you getting at?" I asked, before catching a glimpse of it's color in the dim light. Maroon, with an R carefully sewn onto the front.

"It's his," Harry said, hesitating to say Ron's name. "I just think you should have it until— if we see him again."

"Thank you, Harry," I replied, pulling it on over my thin jumper. It's warm, I can't understand why Ron doesn't like it. Well, like it or not, he'd worn it all the time to keep from freezing to death before. There's nothing standing between him and hypothermia now. It still smelled like eucalyptus, the minty scent that just seemed to be... him.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Harry said, wandering back to his cot. "At least we're still together.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but another chapter (Q) is coming very soon. Please review!**

**Sunny!**


	17. Quitter

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful story of the Boy Who Lived. **

* * *

**Chapter 17: Quitter**

"_Silencio_," I whispered. By all means, I didn't want to disturb Harry's sleep with anything I was about to do.

I stepped out of the small area and threw a stick into it, testing the enchantment. Hearing nothing, I stepped inside and screamed my heart out.

"Damn you, Ronald Weasley! You're the most disagreeable prat in the world!"

I collapsed on the forest floor, allowing the tears that had been welled up for days to stream down my face. 'I get it you choose him,' Ron's voice echoed in my head.

Curling into fetal position, I clutched my knees to my chest and sobbed even more. Of course I had cried when he had left, but it was nothing compared to how awful I felt at the moment.

The Ron Weasley I know would never have bellowed such insults to his friends. "You're insufferable and barking mad but you're my best friend!"

I was yelling anything, coherent thought or otherwise. Most of what was pouring out of me was noise, but I didn't care; I wanted Ron back.

"I can't stand your swearing or your temper!" I howled to the wind. Sobbing still, I needed his arms around me. I'd gotten used to his comfort so much, I longed for it when it was scarce.

I rolled over, screaming into the leaves. I needed him; here with me, safe. I willed him to come back. Come home, come home, come home. It wasn't much of a home here, but knowing he was here had given me the patience and strength not to succumb to the Horcrux.

"But you'll _never_ understand how much you mean to me! And I don't love you because I need you, I need you because I love you and I couldn't live with myself if you died when I wasn't there to stop it!" I covered my eyes as I thought about what I had just said aloud. I said that I love Ron.

I'd never thought much about it before. Or maybe it was because I'd never allowed myself to think it. He'd sure made my heart swell several times before. Like when we danced at the wedding, twirling and spinning madly. Suddenly I came down from the high of the memory, realizing that I'd never feel his right hand at the small of my back or his left clasped in mine again. This only made me wail even longer.

"I love you, Ron," I breathed softly. By now I was shivering from the cold and shaking from the sobs. I felt better after I dried my tears because somehow I knew those were the words I wanted off my chest and into the open. They'd plagued me for a long time now, and now I was finally rid of them.

No matter how much of a gaping hole he'd left in my heart, I knew I couldn't stay here forever. I had to keep moving on, and hopefully I could move on. Who knows, maybe he would come back to me someday. I took a deep breath and whispered, "_Sonorus_."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers for sticking this story out, I love you all! And if anyone has any ideas for future chapters, they will be gratefully accepted in the review section below.**

**Thank you all,  
Sunny!**


	18. Red

**A/N: This is one of the chapters that I wrote about a month ago, kind of shooting in the dark on when I wanted to use it. So, I have revised it so it makes sense with the rest of the story and doesn't have as many grammatical errors. Anyway, if anyone sees anything, please review and tell me about it so I can go back and fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Red**

I turned away, letting the tears stream down my face, expecting another blast of pain to shoot throughout my body. I stared at the fresh, bloody carving on my arm. Then came the murmurs. I caught snippets of conversation; a 'Mudblood' here, a 'goblin' there. I assumed they were determining whether I had told the truth.

Bellatrix turned to face me again. No more pain, no more pain; make it stop. I felt like crying out like a child. It wouldn't do any good, I know. I haven't got a clue where Harry and Ron are. Sure, they'd been led down to the stairs into what I assumed was the cellar, but there was no telling whether Greyback was sinking his pointed teeth into one of their necks or not. She began pacing back and forth as my breathing accelerated once more.

"Crucio!" she whispered menacingly. I screamed until my lungs were exhausted, my throat raw when I heard his cries again.

"_Hermione! Hermione_!" Focus, Hermione, focus on him, Ron, the only thing on earth that matters. He cares. He's in pain just hearing your pain. Focus. More voices flood through my ear unnoticed. I was still trembling from the shock waves flooding through me.

Arguing, commotion, bellowing, commotion. I was paralyzed in fear, waiting with bated breath, and not daring to move. Suddenly, I was lifted off the floor in a brisk swipe and jerked backward, blade to my throat.

My vision was blurred over with tears, but Harry and Ron were swimming into view, lowering their wands. I didn't have a clue what Bellatrix had said, but I'm almost positive it was a threat on my life.

_Creak!_

Everyone else turned their heads up. Bellatrix loosened her grip on the knife as she pulled away from me, fleeing from the center of the room. All of a sudden, I was shoved out of the way as the glass chandelier shattered into pieces.

Finally, I realized the reason I didn't know what was going on was because I had my eyes clenched tightly together, embracing the possibility that a stupid chandelier could severely injure me and I could do nothing about it. It's not as bad as I thought. I'm not in as much pain as I thought I would be from the glass shards, but then again, my nerves are still on edge from the Cruciatus Curse. I opened my eyes, one at a time, to find Ron lying on top of me. His face was contorted in pain; he'd taken several shards of glass for me, but he forced himself up, dragging me with him, over to the corner of the room to Harry and— Dobby?

I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach as I was pulled into darkness, knowing Ron's left arm to be the only real thing in the world.

Salt. Waves. Sand. We had Apparated to a beach. Where were we? Were we safe?

I wasn't walking anymore, more like staggering with Ron's help. We blundered across the threshold as Fleur took hold of me and Ron collapsed on a bed. She helped me a few more feet to the other side. As soon as she let go, I stumbled and fell next to him.

"Bill!" she called and hurried footsteps followed her out of the room. The last thing I remember are a pair of lips on my forehead as I fade from consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone,  
Sunny!**


	19. Stay

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Stay**

Screams awakened me; mirthless screams of terror. I opened my eyes carefully, slightly afraid of the voice, only to find I had produced the terrifying shrieks. I am in a bed. I had a nightmare. It is not real. I am safe. Those words played on a loop in my mind, trying to soothe my nerves.

I turned over, expecting to find comfort in a new position, but instead finding Ron. Why he was with me in my sickbed, I had no guesses. Bright red streaks filled his watery eyes and extended out onto the raw bits surrounding them.

As soon as he saw me awake, he engulfed me in a hug— or as close as you can get, lying on a bed. More like throwing an arm across me and bursting out crying.

"I didn't know what to do, you wouldn't come out of it," he sobbed.

"It's okay," I said. "We're safe. Harry's safe. That's all that matters." He nodded, still crying into my shoulder.

"Never scare me like that again. It was bad enough hearing it last night when I couldn't do anything to help you," he croaked out, a bit muffled. Not broken, merely cracked. "Now, I'm right next to you and I can't do a damn thing."

I held his head there for a minute, crying with him and found myself winding the hair at the nape of his neck around and around my index finger. His hair had gotten a bit long in the past weeks of neglect. It seemed to serve as a constant, heart wrenching reminder of what he'd done.

Of course he'd tried to make up for it in the past couple of days and definitely succeeded yesterday, but I still longed for knowing what could have happened if he'd stayed. I was so deep in thought, I hadn't noticed Ron pull away until I saw the bright blue eyes with his tear-stained cheeks.

"I couldn't stop it, 'Mione," he whimpered as he clutched my arm tighter. I still traced circles into his neck, slowly calming him.

Suddenly the door opened and Fleur was peeking her head around the corner of the door. "I heard shouts, what eez ze matter up 'ere?"

"Nightmare," I answered as Ron still shook with fear beside me. He must be a nervous wreck to cry as he was, uncontrollably. The only thing he ever cries about is when he's afraid of losing someone, like when Harry went into the maze the last night of the Triwizard Tournament. That reminded me of him.

"Fleur," I began. "Where's Harry?"

"He eez working on the grave," she said.

"Are you bloody serious?" Every emotion I felt at the moment subsided long enough for me to snap. I know he hasn't got the brightest flame of hair in the family, but you'd think he'd know how to tell when I person's dead or not. I think my swearing was justified, as was the enunciation I put on every word. Anyone would be upset if your two best friends thought you as good as dead. "You're digging my grave?"

"Hermione, it's not for you." He swallowed, as if he was going to regret telling me this later. He'd been acting like this more and more since he'd returned. Especially the night he came back, when I went ballistic, beating every inch of him. He'd backed out of an argument, something I've never known Ronald Weasley to do. "It's for Dobby."

I could tell my mouth was losing feeling. The words wouldn't form to come out. Dobby? "H-how?" I finally stammered.

"Ze blade of Bellatrix Lestrange," Fleur replied. "How are ze glass wounds?" I'd almost forgotten; both Ron and I had taken shards of glass.

"Better," he replied quietly.

"I weel be back to check on them soon." She backed out of the room to leave us be.

He opened his mouth, as if trying to apologize.

"Stay," I said simply as my hand found his. And he consented as I was lulled to sleep by the motion between my thumb and forefinger. Back and forth. Back and forth.

* * *

**A/N: As always, please review your requests, suggestions, questions, and comments. Thank you to everyone who has already contributed!**

**Sunny!**


	20. The Story

**Chapter**** 20: The Story**

Well, I didn't wake up screaming this morning, I'll take that as a good sign. I think Ron stayed until I fell asleep last night, or he might have fallen asleep with me and decided to get up early. Either way, it showed that he cared. I've felt as though I've been more appreciative of both he and Harry since the events Malfoy Manor. I'm really lucky just to be here with both, alive and whole.

I brought Dumbledore's biography with me into the garden, wanting nothing more than to make peace with myself in the rocking chair, but instead I find my thoughts wandering to the problems in our world. I can remember when I was a child and my favorite thing to do was read. Well, that's probably because my mind was more focused then. Nothing seems to make logical sense anymore. I can remember looking into the mirror to see innocent beauty. Now my reflection brings back too many memories. All of a sudden, the scars I've acquired over the years stand out to me more than ever. Every one of them, small and large; from my first time shaving to the most prominent one on my arm, marking me as inferior.

In this world, it seemed as though equality no longer existed. Your blood was your everything. Most purebloods are prejudice, most half-bloods are accepted, but all Muggle-borns are persecuted. Of course, Harry and the Weasleys are exceptions, of course, Luna and several others. I don't think Harry's exactly being 'accepted' by society these days; people either look up to him or hate him.

There was an old term my father used to say to me in Latin. I don't remember the original, but the translation said, 'To be, rather than to seem.' I'd always assumed it had meant to be yourself and let people accept you on no other terms than your own, but lately, I'd discovered it also means that you can't change who you are. No matter how desperately I wanted it, strived for it, my past could never change.

I could tell you the story of my life, and a great deal of Harry and Ron's as well. Ron broke the mold too. 'Blood-traitor' or not, his pureblooded family was one of few that didn't discriminate. Really and truly, the wizarding standard of normal is just having magical blood. I fit the physical requirement, but mentally, what is normal? Well, if no one's the same, how is it possible to be normal? I may not know how to really define it, but if there was one thing I knew, it was that people don't _normally_ fall for their best mate. I think I'm going mental. There are times when he can be my best mate, times when he can make my heart race, and sometimes both at once.

It sounds cliche, I know, but Ron knows me best. And I don't want to lose him as my closest friend. Of course there were other people like Ginny I shared friendship with, but none of them knew me as Ron did.

Certainly, none of them could begin to comprehend what I'd gone through in the past couple of days. He was made for me, and I would take his friendship, if nothing else. We'd done so much together; helped Harry get the Philosopher's Stone, started Dumbledore's Army, and even went on a hunt for parts of a Dark wizard's soul. Much more than that, I'm sure. No one else understood me better, and no one ever could.

I'd become more tolerant to rule bending. Come to think of it, I'd call it rule _breaking_. At some point or another, we'd surely broken every school rule written. Even if I was just having a bad day, I could start a conversation (or an argument) with Ron and I'd feel like myself again. We aren't perfect. But while he may not be made for me, I know I was made for Ron Weasley.

* * *

**A/N: The quote in Latin is 'Esse Quam Videri' and I've said what it means in the chapter. I'm not sure who said it, so I can't cite that, but I do know it is the NC State motto.**

**Sunny!**


	21. Up

**A/N: I'm incredibly sorry to have been away for so long, but basketball tryouts are completed and the practice is just as grueling as ever. So has the load of homework, but I'm trying my hardest to keep updating because I love this story just as much as you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Up**

"I know damn well that he's not going to come with us without a catch of some sort," Harry whispered forcefully. I've noted that even when we're in the room with him, Griphook seemed perfectly content with staring at the ceiling. While his sense of sight may have been incapacitated, I'm sure he could hear us and sense distrust. "I'm just afraid of what it's going to be. I mean, what if it's a Horcrux? What if it's something used to kill Horcruxes? What then?"

"Harry," I said as softly as I could muster while still keeping an urgent undertone. "Listen, to me very carefully. Muffliato," I cried, whisking my wand in the direction of the goblin's cracked door.

Harry arched his eyebrow. "What?" I muttered defensively. "Like you didn't think he was eavesdropping either?"

"Anyway," Ron continued. "I think you're right Harry. From all I've heard about them, goblins can certainly be manipulative."

I nodded. "Even I have to admit, Griphook's proven calculating in last few days."

Harry's eyes were tired and his look was worn. He'd been through enough lately, but it didn't seem like Voldemort is going to give up anytime soon. My mind flashes back to my conversation with Ron all those months ago in Grimmauld Place. If we weren't grown then, we sure are now.

We've spent months taking care of each other. Even in Ron's absence, Harry and I learned that just by existing, we can support each other. Our three-way bond has been tested and tightened since we left the Burrow. I miss those days.

Harry dismisses us for the evening and I return to Shell Cottage's den. The sun's setting, and I hope Harry goes to bed. He needs his rest if we're going to carry out this outrageous plan. I place my wand in between my fingers to its normal resting position. Suddenly, I flick it. "Lumos."

I don 't need any light, so extinguish the spell with another swish. "Nox. Expecto Patronum."

Wisps curl from the wand to form my Patronus, an otter. As usual, it's faint, but it looked strange, as though there was something different about it. Maybe it's the face? No, it always looks small and playful. The paws? It walks and swims. The tail? Well, it doesn't usually wag, but— It looked almost canine... I'm just tired. I can't focus, so my Patronus is odd.

I walk to the back of the house to where my room is. I don't even like this room anymore. It's dark with no windows, no light through a crack in the door, and I'll always remember the first time I awoke in here. No matter how much I try to be optimistic, I'm restless in this place...

As soon as I woke I heard breathing the sent shivers down my spine and set my teeth on edge. I craned my neck, glimpsing nothing in the dark. "W-who is it?" I quickly jumped out of bed and strode over to the cry.

"Hermione?"

Ron held the Deluminator in his hand, staring at it as if he could bore holes into it.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

He looked up with a shaky jaw bone as though restraining tears. "I have lost everything I love," he said, pausing before his next confession. "Leaving Hogwarts was hard. Leaving home was harder. Then, I lost everyone I love. My family, and then my friends. And Harry? He's always over-thinking anymore. You?" His voice cracked. "You were the only thing I had left, and she took you too."

I couldn't bring myself to make any lame excuse, causing me to trip up on my words. "Ron..." I trailed off, not knowing where I was going with that to begin with.

"No, Hermione. Don't try to argue!" He grabbed my wrist and thrust it toward my face. I couldn't see it in the dark, but before I could turn on a lamp, he started to speak again. "W-would you cry?"

"What?" I stammered.

"If you had to let go of everything in your life, could you still cry?"

"I'm still here. We're all three alive and together. No ifs, ands, or buts, remember?"


	22. Virginia Bluebell

**A/N: So this one is a bit lengthy, but it's the last chapter set at Shell Cottage so I don't think anyone's going to mind.**

**Disclaimer: The lovely Jo Rowling owns everything.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Virginia Bluebell**

I scrubbed at the scar, rubbing it completely raw. It's won't fade. It's simply there, to serve as a reminder of the soiled person I am. She tattooed me with shame. It'll last the rest of my life, I'm positive. That blade had to have some sort of dark magic imbedded into it.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" a familiar voice called, sharper than I'm used to, but still the distinctive sound of Ron that made my insides feel warm. "Are you not going to bed?"

I didn't answer. He could see I wanted it off. I stared at the cut. I could remember every minute of pain used to forge this, every second of whimpering. My eyes followed the humps of the M, the turns of the U, and the bubble-like appearance of the D. That's exactly what I am. Mud. Something never to tamper with.

"Hermione," Ron breathed, softer this time. Possibly more than I've ever heard it. It breaks my heart into a million pieces. According to the new regime, purebloods shouldn't associate with Mudbloods. "Hermione," he repeated.

I turn halfway from the words implanted on my arm forever. I'm still mute, but I resist the urge to storm out of the room. Not from anger, he'd done nothing wrong, but from fear and hurt. I'm not exactly afraid of Ron, I'm just scared of his opinion. Maybe that he'd finally come to his senses and wouldn't come around me anymore.

"You're not a Mudblood." He took a seat next to me on the bathroom floor where I'd given up hope, sunk to my knees, and slid the rest of the way down.

"Of course I am," I replied quietly, not fully looking him in the eyes yet.

"You may be Muggle-born, but you're my Muggle-born best mate, and I'll be damned if you've got filth running through your veins." My head shot up. He really didn't think I was awful? That I knew fairy tales named for a sickness instead of animals? My eyes met his, filled with hurt.

My blank gaze remained the same. I still expected him to spring the news on me anytime now. He'd left me before. He could do it again. It had pushed me past my breaking point the last time. I don't think it was possible for me to do it again, not with... not with... Just thinking these things made heat spring to my eyes, the feeling I knew all too well as crying. In my opinion, I'd done too much of that as of late.

Ron caught me on his chest and wrapped his arm around me as I tried to sink further down to the floor. Maybe he wasn't going to leave. Maybe... Never mind. There is no treatment for this scar. It's not like it would help anyway, there's no cure for being a Mudblood either.

He stroked my hair whispering into my ear, "You're beautiful, 'Mione. Inside, out, and everything in between. Beautiful." I still sobbed like a small child, drenching that part of his shirt in hot, wet tears.

"I know you're just saying that to cheer me up, but if half that's true, why do I have this scar, Ron? It's not anything like Harry's or anyone else's. They can wear them with pride." I paused for a few seconds, balling the other side of his sweater in my fist, needing something to hold on to while the next round of tears burst. "Mine marks me as a... as a..." He grabbed my hand to rub it between my thumb an my forefinger, just like always. I calmed down a bit from the familiarity of him. "A Mudblood," I finished.

"Hermione, if you've got to go through this, I swear I'll carve blood traitor on my arm and go through it with you," he said through gritted teeth. He was holding back tears of his own and I wondered how on earth he could control them.

"You're not a blood traitor. You still have a pureblood family, it... it's different. I'm a Mudblood."

"Don't call yourself that," he said as I saw the tears break the barricade.

I don't know why I was expecting to hear him say he was leaving, but it just seemed like it was right of him. It makes sense that pure blood and Mudb— Muggle blood don't mix.

I certainly had a funny way of showing it. Here I am looking like hell warmed over, sitting on the bathroom floor and he was still here without question letting me vent my insecurities, something I've never done before to anyone. I've never felt so sick in my life. He probably felt obligated to do this, I'm just a bother to him.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to pull away from him quickly. "For everything—"

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," he interrupted quietly. I kept going. I don't want his gallantry, refusing to let me apologize for something that supposedly 'wasn't my fault'. I don't want his immediate forgiveness and comfort. I just needed him to be Ron for a while.

"For landing us at your brother's place. For letting us get caught. For being so miserable these past few days." I swallowed and quietly added, "For being a Mudblood."

"I don't care if you're a... a Mudblood," he stammered on the insult. Still his voice was soothing. It was tempting not to give in to his defense for me and fall asleep right here in his arms. That's how insistent he is; he does this to me all the time anymore. "You didn't get us caught. Let's face it, it had to happen sometime. And you have every right to feel confused. You wake up in the middle of the bloody night, crying. You don't deserve that."

I lowered myself closer to the floor. "How do you know about that?" I asked shakily. It was bad enough that I have them to begin with, but I don't want anyone knowing about them. How they haunt my subconscious as I sleep, how I'm afraid that like the scar, they won't ever go away.

"I'm there every night," he said.

"In my room?"

Ron nodded. "I can't sleep listening to it," he admitted.

"I'm sorry for that too." I slid back into my previous position, feeling his arm encircle me.

"I can't sleep listening to you in that much pain, so I went in there several nights back," he began. "Then I climbed under the sheets and you started to calm down. So I go in there every night."

"Don't leave," I said faster than I meant it to. I seemed needy again, I was sure, but if he was there, I wanted to know. It might put my anxiety to rest, thinking he won't leave. It's one of my greatest fears, part of my bad dreams before they turned into terrifying nightmares after Malfoy Manor.

I could feel his head nodding up and down, telling me it was affirmative. I had to wonder; did he want to do this or was he just being agreeable because of what had happened? It's rude to ask such a question and knowing Ron he'd be stubborn, saying he's glad to do it whether he is or not. I hated feeling so weak. It's not the sort of feeling I want to get accustomed to. Ron's arm around me? Always.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and will leave a review! This is your only spoiler, so pay attention: My next update will not be set at Shell Cottage. I'll leave you to guessing until then, but you can all give your thoughts in the section below.**

**See you later,**

**Sunny!**


End file.
